


The Great Ice Cream Hunt of 2018

by seibelsays



Series: Cookies ‘Verse [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Steve Rogers 100th Birthday Celebration Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seibelsays/pseuds/seibelsays
Summary: Steve really just wants some ice cream, but the universe seems to be conspiring against him.





	The Great Ice Cream Hunt of 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 100th Birthday, Steve!

“What was the name of that place where we used to take girls to grab a milkshake?” Steve asked.

Bucky didn’t look up from the scientific journal he was reading. “Doesn’t matter, it’s not there anymore.”

Steve stared at him. “How do you know if you don’t remember the name of the place?”

“I went past it the other day when taking Becca out for her walk. It’s a Starbucks now.”

“Well that’s depressing.”

“Indeed.” Bucky ran his highlighter over another passage while Steve stared stonily at the wall.

After another few minutes of silence, Steve spoke again. “Darcy show you any good ice cream places lately?”

“She’s got a list of places that will give dogs free ice cream. I’m sworn under pain of death not to go without her.”

“Ah.”

“Indeed,” Bucky said again.

Another few minutes passed in silence before Steve couldn’t take it anymore.

“Look, I really want ice cream and you’re coming with me.”

Bucky finally looked up at him. “Are you buying?”

“Sure.”

“For me _and_ Becca?”

“When have I ever _not_ bought for both you and Becca?”

“1932.”

Steve gave an exasperated sigh. “You do remember that Becca isn’t your sister right?”

“It’s the best day at the nursing home when we take Becca to visit. But unless you’ve forgotten, old man, they do have eerily similar personalities.”

“Uh huh. Yes, of course, I will buy ice cream for both you and the dog that you might have confused for your sister.”

“I’ll grab Becca’s leash.”

Becca, for her part, was thrilled to get out of the apartment to go on an adventure - especially since Steve and Bucky could easily keep up with her boundless energy. She pulled them along, leading them down the block towards what the internet told them was the best little ice cream shop in the neighborhood - and for a bonus, it wasn’t a shop already on Darcy’s list.

As they approached the window to peek at today’s flavors, they realized why.

“Fair trade lavender artichoke sorbet. Coffee infused watermelon gelati. Vegan sriracha black bean coconut cream.” Steve read off the menu.

“You are not feeding any of that to my dog,” Bucky replied drily.

“What about you?”

Bucky shrugged. “I’ll eat what you put in front of me.”

Steve grimaced. All he really wanted was a chocolate malt. “Maybe let’s try somewhere else.”

Bucky shrugged and pulled up the search on his phone. They walked another few blocks to the next place their internet search recommended, only to find that it was closed for the season.

“It’s July! It’s 90 degrees out!” Steve exclaimed indignantly.

Bucky knelt down next to a heavily panting Becca, pulled out a little collapsible bowl, and started to fill it with water from the bottle he’d been carrying. “We’re aware.”

“Maybe we should just go to the store,” Steve said, sounded defeated.

Bucky scratched behind Becca’s ears as she happily lapped away at her water. “Let’s try one more place, then we’ll head back.”

They arrived at the last place on their list before turning right back around. The line was out the door and wrapped around the block and there was a giant “NO DOGS” sign in the window. Anywhere Becca wasn’t welcome wasn’t somewhere Bucky or Steve were willing to patronize.

The three trudged back to Bucky and Darcy’s apartment, tired and sweaty from the heat. Bucky lead them up the steps and slowly unlocked the door. He stepped back and allowed Steve to enter first.

“SURPRISE!” Darcy and Jane yelled. 

The entry to the apartment was filled with balloons and streamers, while the two girls had hung a “100 Years Young” banner across the fireplace in the living room. The kitchen counter was filled with takeout bags practically bursting with some of Steve’s favorite comfort foods - topped off by one whole bag filled with large cups of chocolate malt.

Steve’s jaw dropped as Bucky slapped him on the back. “Did you know that Anopoli’s delivers now? Magic thing, the future.”

“You said it had closed!” Steve cried indignantly.

“Bucky, did you torture the poor man by dragging him all over the city so we could get in here and set up dinner?” Darcy laughed as Jane ran over to Steve to give her fiancé a kiss.

“I would never,” Bucky replied, wrapping an arm around Darcy and giving Steve a shit-eating grin. “Happy birthday, pal.”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Darcy and Jane yelled.


End file.
